Berdikari TAPI BUKAN BEGINI!
by AishaZero9i18r
Summary: Kumpulan cerita pendek mengenai konsep berdikari yang tidak sesuai bayangan...
1. Prolog

**Boboiboy and MechAmato (c) Monsta**

**Sang penulis tidak akan mendapatkan keuntungan apapun dari fiksi ini**

**Selamat menikmati :3**

.

.

.

.

.

[Prolog]

Aku Amato. Lebih dikenal sebagai Hero berzirah legenda, dan seorang duta. Saya juga merupakan bapak kepada superhero elemental, Boboiboy.

Hampir tiada satu saksi mata yang pernah melihat kami berjuang dan bertarung pada pertarungan yang sama karena saya membiarkan ia mandiri, berdikari. Dengan begini, Boboiboy bisa mencari dan mempelajari aspek-aspek kehidupan seorang diri tanpa perlu bergantung sepenuhnya dengan kedua orangtuanya. Dengan begitu juga, ia akan terlatih untuk memilih jalan hidupnya sendiri.

Saya membiarkan Boboiboy berdikari agar ia bisa menjalani hidupnya tanpa batasan dariku...

.

.

.

.

.

_**TAPI BUKAN BEGINI JUGA NAAAAAK!**_

_TBC...?_


	2. Chapter 1 - Berdikari? Maksud Ayah—

**Boboiboy and MechAmato (c) Monsta**

**Sang penulis tidak akan mendapatkan keuntungan apapun dari fiksi ini**

**Selamat menikmati :3**

.

.

.

.

.

[Chapter 1 - Berdikari? Maksud Ayah...]

"Ayah Ayah Ayah Ayah! Boboiboy sekarang punya _superpower_ macam Ayah, Yah! Terbaik kan!?"

"Hoo... padu la anak Ayah! Boleh cerita?"

"Panjang ceritanya..."

_"Pendekkan."_

"Ayaaaaah!"

Boboiboy, anak berumur 10 tahun ini baru saja tiba ditujuan (baca: rumah) setelah perjalanan pulang yang panjang. Musim liburan telah berakhir bagi anak-anak sekolahan, pertanda bahwa petualangannya di pulau rintis telah berakhir. Sampai jumpa lagi alien berkepala kotak~~

Tiada hentinya Boboiboy bercerita tentang kekuatan elemental yang baru ia dapatkan saat ia tinggal di pulau rintis kepada orangtuanya, terutama ayahnya, Amato, yang kebetulan juga dianugerahkan kekuatan super oleh powersphera bernama Mechabot.

Mesti bangga lah kalau bapak-anak sudah sama-sama punya _superpower_. Kan bisa bikin gerakan combo, berlatih bersama-sama, bertukar cerita dan pengalaman, pasti seru—

"Tidak."

"Eh?"

"Kau harus berdikari."

"Be-Berdikari?"

Oke, semua angan-angan yang Boboiboy sempat pikirkan dalam paragraf sebelumnya, tersapu seketika. Hanya karena satu kata. Ber. Di. Ka. Ri. Memang sudah jadi tradisi keluarga turun-menurun bahwa setiap pekerjaan dan pelajaran hidup harus dipelajari secara mandiri, dan aturan ini akan diaplikasikan sepenuhnya saat sang anak menginjak usia kesepuluh. Boboiboy hanya bisa memandang sang ayah dengan muka heran.

"Berdikari itu apa yah? Makanan?"

_Bukan Boi, BUKAAAN!_

Amato hanya bisa memandang anak semata wayangnya ini dengan raut wajah lelah. Salah didik apa dia selama ini? Sejak kapan berdikari itu jadi nama makanan? Entahlah, hanya Tuhan yang tahu. Mungkin karena ada kata "kari" dalam berdikari, pikiran Boboiboy kecil langsung memikirkan makanan. Amato memakluminya. Wajar, pikiran anak kecil...

"Bukan Boboiboy, berdikari itu artinya adalah melakukan semua sendiri tanpa dibantu orang lain. Macam Boboiboy pergi ke rumah Tok Aba dengan _Train_ tanpa ditemani Ayah dan Mak." Jelas Amato singkat. Boboiboy hanya bisa ber-oh saja.

Simple juga konsep ini.

"Jadi... apa-apa harus buat sendiri?"

"Iya."

"Pergi sekolah?"

"Bisa juga."

"Memasak?"

"Bila sudah cukup umur, iya boleh."

Woah. Keren juga berdikari ini, batin Boboiboy. Apa-apa dilakukan sendiri tanpa dibantu oleh kedua orangtuanya ataupun orang lain. Membanggakan. Tetapi hal itu tidak cukup untuk membuat sang anak terus senyum ceria seharian.

"T-tapi... siapa yang akan melatihku? Yang terpilih untuk mendapatkan kuasa kan sedikit. Boboiboy kan, ingin menjadi superhero yang hebat, macam Ayah!"

Betul juga sih apa kata Boboiboy, tidak banyak makhluk yang dianugerahkan kekuatan super sepertinya dan sang ayah. Sudah pasti akan susah untuk mencari seseorang yang benar-benar dapat melatihnya. Meskipun begitu, tak habis-habus Amato menyuruhnya untuk berlatih sendiri.

"Kan bisa latihan sendiri. tidak ada yang melatihmu selama Boboiboy tinggal di pulau rintis kan?"

"Ada Ochobot, yah. Teman-teman disana juga ada."

"Dulu ayah latihan sendiri loh..."

"SEENAKNYA NGOMONG!" Teriak sang robot merah dari belakang. Amato pun memejamkan mata sambil menaikkan bahu. Sial, kenapa harus dia yang memotong percakapan ini? Sang robot pun melanjutkan kalimatnya, "JANGAN PERCAYA BOBOIBOY! BAPAKMU ITU AKU YANG NGELATIH! MANA DIA KERAS KEPALA LAGI!"

Tertangkap basah. Habis sudah reputasi dia sebagai teladan untuk sang anak.

Boboiboy hanya bisa tertawa cekikikan saat sang bapak berdiri dengan muka menahan emosi. Amato pergi ke belakang menghampiri sang robot partner kesayangannya itu, entah apa yang ia ingin bicarakan. Boboiboy kecil pun berhenti tertawa saat keadaan menjadi sunyi-senyap seketika.

Suara logam terhentam terdengar keras dan jelas, diikuti suara erangan manusia bersuara rendah dalam selang beberapa detik.

Terbahak-bahak Boboiboy tertawa, _confirm_ hancur sudah reputasi Amato sebagai panutan. Walaupun begitu Amato tetaplah ayahnya, Boboiboy berhenti tertawa dan berdehem saat ayahnya kembali ke tempat demi menghormati orangtuanya. Amato masih mengkibas-kibas tangannya yang agak merah dan menatap putranya.

"Oke, sampai mana kita tadi?"

"Boboiboy nggak bisa latihan sendiri la Ayah, setidaknya harus ada yang membimbing."

Amato hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. Boboiboy melanjutkan,

"Kalau Boboiboy tidak berlatih menggunakan kuasa ini dengan baik, bagaimana Boboiboy bisa jadi superhero yang hebat seperti ayah? Bagaimana cara untuk menjaga kawan-kawan dan bumi?"

"Kalau Boboiboy tak tahu cara menggunakan kuasa ini dengan baik, Boboiboy tak sanggup untuk menerima dan menggunakan jam kuasa ini."

Amato terkekeh pelan melihat sikap teguh anaknya itu. Walau baru menginjak usia 10, pikiran anak itu cukup dewasa untuk menggunakan anugerah yang diberikan. Dan sudah tentu, kekuatan super itu perlu dilatih agar bisa digunakan dengan efisien dan sang pengguna bisa lebih cekatan dalam bertarung. Amato mendekati Boboiboy dan mengelus kepala berbalut topi dinosaurus anaknya itu.

"Nak, kamu sudah besar ya? Tak sia-sia kamu terpilih untuk mendapatkan kuasa ini. Kamu memang bijak..."

Boboiboy hanya bisa tersenyum bangga.

"Berlatih memang penting, sudah tentu akan ada yang mendampingi Boboiboy nanti saat berlatih. Tapi..."

"Tapi?"

"Ayah ada satu rahasia yang membuat Ayah bisa jadi sehebat ini."

"Rahasia? Boleh bagitau Boboiboy!?"

Amato tersenyum. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya kepada telinga Boboiboy dan membisikkan sesuatu. Awalnya boboiboy tidak memperhatikan dan meminta untuk diulang. Amato mengulang ucapannya. Mata Boboiboy membesar, senyum semangat terukir diwajahnya, akhirnya semua telah jelas untuknya.

"Oooh! Begitu caranya Ayah bisa sehebat itu."

Amato tersenyum puas karena ia telah berhasil mendidik putranya...

"Boboiboy pergi dulu! GERAKKAN KILAT!"

Tanpa pamit ataupun berubah wujud elemental, Boboiboy pergi dalam sekejap mata. Amato heran. Cepat sekali Boboiboy bertindak? Apakah Boboiboy memang sedang _mood_ baik? Atau bermotivasi tinggi? Entahlah, siapa yang tahu.

Aneh.

Tidak ada suara sambaran petir ataupun hentakan ke bumi dari luar. Bahkan tiada suara angin sepoi-sepoi. Kemana anaknya ini? Selama 10 menit Amato menunggu, tapi tiada tanda-tanda suara teriakan "kuasa 3" atau apalah itu.

Pasti ada yang salah—

"AYAH! BOBOIBOY BALIK!"

"OPOCOT! Bikin Ayah kaget saja. Darimana saja kamu nak? Bukannya kamu mau berlatih?"

"Siapa yang bilang?"

Oke. Ini baru aneh. Jika Boboiboy menghilang bukan karena untuk berlatih, untuk apa?

"Jadi tadi, kamu ngapain? Dan... itu plastik apa yang ada di tanganmu?"

"Boboiboy lakukan apa yang ayah kasih tahu soal rahasia tadi."

Boboiboy memberikan plastik itu kepada sang ayah. Dengan heran, Amato pun memeriksa isinya.

"Boboiboy tadi pergi ke kedai mamak di ujung jalan dekat rumah tadi, BELI KARI!"

... oke, Amato masih gagal mendidik anaknya.

"Nak, Boboiboy, ayah bilang... ber. di. ka. ri. Bukan beli kari. KAMU SALAH DENGER NAAAAAAAAAK!"

"Oh, harganya tadi RM19.90, Boboiboy bayar dengan duit Boboiboy sendiri— ITU DUIT BELANJA BOBOIBOY UNTUK SEMINGGU YAAAAAH!"

.

.

.

.

.

**Yo! Author Z kembali dengan fanfiksi berbahasa Indonesia setelah sekian lama menulis fanfiksi bahasa Inggris! Minta maaf bila kosakata-nya amburadul sana-sini, semoga chapter kedepan bisa lebih baik lagi! TvT**

**Bonus!**

Boboiboy: psst, Ayah.

Amato: apa?

Boboiboy: tadi Boboiboy sempat beli karipap untuk ayah. *sodor karipap*

Amato: woah, padu la! Tak sia-sia kamu salah denger tadi nak! Jangan bagitau Mechabot ya—?

Mechabot: SOMEONE SAYS KARIPAP!?

Amato: INI PUNYA SAIA!

Mechabot: BAGI-BAGI GA!?

Amato: NGGA!

Bbb: mama, help.

_TBC...?_


	3. Chapter 1,5 - Kata Pendekkan?

**Boboiboy and MechAmato (c) Monsta**

**Sang penulis tidak akan mendapatkan keuntungan apapun dari fiksi ini**

**Author note: ini bukanlah chapter 2, ini hanyalah sebuah filler karena author Z tidak dapat menulis karya tulis panjang-panjang untuk sementara karena tugas tahun terakhir, minta maaf kalau kan ya bisa menyuguhi kalian dengan drabble pendek ini _(:"D **

**Selamat menikmati :3**

.

.

.

.

.

[Chapter 1.5 - Berdikari itu kata "Pendekkan"?]

Boboiboy: Jadi ayah, berdikari dan beli kari itu... berbeda?

Amato: Beda jauh, nak... Ayah ulangi lagi Oke? Berdikari itu singkatan dari "BERdiri DIatas KAki sendiRI". Artinya kita mampu melakukan sesuatu tanpa meminta bantuan dari orang lain...

Boboiboy: Ooooh... wait. Berdikari itu kata pendekkan?

Amato: Uuuh... ya?

Boboiboy: Okay, lanjutkan.

Amato: Boboiboy jangan terkejut ataupun hairan tau, kat negeri jiran (Indonesia), mereka ada sebutan lain.

Boboiboy: Apa sebutan dia?

Amato: Ehem. "Mandiri..."

Boboiboy: Ooh... mandiri tu, ada makna? Mungkin mandiri juga kata pendekkan!

Amato: Uuuh...

Mechabot: *muncul entah dari mana* Mandiri itu singkatan dari "MANdi senDIRI"! AHAHAHAHAHHA

Amato: Mechabot i swear you'll be doom someday! BUKAN ITU MAKNANYA!

Mechabot: *tertawa tiada henti* AHAHAHAHAHHA! AHAHAHHAHAHA! Eh eh, tahu tak?

Amato: tak.

Mechabot: Mandiri tu... nama Bank kat negara tu! Duit pun nak berdikari dari kau!

Amato: BUKAN MACAM TU LAAA! *kejar mechabot*

Boboiboy: *duduk dalam diam* hmmm... berarti, duit yang disimpan dalam bank mandiri tu... boleh mandi sendiri ke?

**Dialog ini terinspirasi dari percakapan antara author dan anggota keluarga author ketika saudara saya menanyakan arti "berdikari" kepada bapak saya, and I shamelessly shout "mandi sendiri" from the kitchen XDD**

**Mind to Review? :3**


End file.
